


Accidents

by ibreathedisaster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Baby, M/M, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreathedisaster/pseuds/ibreathedisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d had a crush on Castiel Novak for years now, though he’d never acted on his feelings. His heart gave a pang as he saw the look of distress on the other boy’s face, and he already knew that he wasn’t going to make him pay for the damages. After all, it had been an accident. (Yeah Dean, that’s totally the reason you’re letting it go, even though this car is your baby.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents

“Shit.”

Dean heard the crunch of metal against metal, and he winced as he looked in his rear-view mirror to confirm that someone had rear ended him while trying to squeeze into the parallel parking spot behind him. His face quickly contorted from confusion to anger, but when he recognized the car and the boy inside it, his cheeks colored slightly.

He’d had a crush on Castiel Novak for years now, though he’d never acted on his feelings. His heart gave a pang as he saw the look of distress on the other boy’s face, and he already knew that he wasn’t going to make him pay for the damages. After all, it had been an accident. (Yeah Dean, that’s _totally_ the reason you’re letting it go, even though this car is your baby.)

Still, perhaps he could use this situation to his advantage. He would at least get the other boy’s contact information. Castiel was already getting out of his car, and Dean took a calming breath before he opened his door as well.

“I’m so sorry, that was my fault,” Castiel blurted out, dragging a hand through his hair as he went around to the back of Dean’s car to inspect the damage, and this had not been what he’d been expecting at all.

“It’s okay, seriously,” Dean said honestly, coming around to the back of the car to meet him, and he flushed again when Castiel’s eyes fell on him, his own eyebrows furrowing.

“Dean?”

Though the two of them didn’t know each other well, they’d had classes together before. Still, Dean was truly surprised that Castiel had remembered his name. A smile came to his face, and he murmured, “Hey.”

Now that Castiel had realized that he knew him, his eyes fixed determinedly on the ground. “God, I feel like an idiot…who the fuck can’t parallel park a car?” he asked softly, sounding as though he was talking more to himself than to Dean.

“Hey, you barely bumped it. It’s really not a very big deal,” the green eyed boy promised. “No one likes parallel parking.”

The other boy either wasn’t listening to him or had chosen to ignore him. “Let me just go get my insurance information,” Castiel muttered, his voice resigned as he’d already turned to go back to his car. “My dad’s going to murder me.”

“Wait, Castiel! Hang on,” Dean called, and he smiled again when Castiel turned around. _This is your chance. Don’t chicken out._ “How about…you just give me your phone number, and we can just talk over coffee? It’s just a little scratch. I’ve got a guy who can fix it for cheap.”

The guy was himself, but Castiel didn’t need to know that. He just needed a couple of more minutes with the guy, just to get to know him a little better.

Castiel’s forehead crinkled. “What?”

“I…” That hadn’t been the reaction he’d wanted. Now he was backing out. Figuring that he’d already made things awkward, he decided to continue, sounding more confident now. “I’m asking you to go to coffee with me Novak. Just say yes.”

The shorter boy blinked, still looking confused, but Dean finally saw a small smile come to his face. “Yeah, okay. I can take you to coffee. I’ll pay. I definitely owe you.”

“How does right now work?” Dean almost kicked himself for being so eager. Castiel was probably busy. 

By some stroke of luck, Castiel laughed, pressing the lock button on his car keys. “I can probably fit you into my schedule.” He nodded down the street, saying, “I know a pretty good place about a quarter mile down that way.”

Dean tried not to look too gleeful as he locked his car as well, following after the other boy as he led the way. He’d never thought that he would be thankful for the day that his car got hit, but this had to be the best luck he’d had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> I could not for the life of me get this to post last night, so here it is finally XD
> 
> Destiel 365 Day Challenge Day 3/365


End file.
